I don't Remember
by darrah-toons
Summary: Mordecai left to go back to art school, but now is realizing he misses Rigby more than he thought. Morby ( Mordecai X Rigby ) If you don't like it then don't read it. That's all I'm asking. Enjoy! Fluff


**((A/N: Okay I know it's short, but it's something. I needed to take a small break from my other story _You are my Everything. _I hope it's not too bad and you all enjoy it... Well, get reading! X3))**

* * *

I don't Remember

I can't remember the last time I saw you. I remember the day, just not how long ago it was. It feels like years, but I know it hasn't been that long. A few months maybe? I've forgotten what you look like anyways. I do miss you, a lot to be exact. It's just, I don't know. I don't know what to do. Do I go back to you only to find you've found another person and forgotten about me? Or do I stay here and hope for the best. I wish I knew the answer.

I keep screwing up. I think I ruined a few of my friendships today. I wish you were here to help me through it all. You know just what to say when I'm down. Hehe, I can't wait to see you again whenever that'll be. Hopefully not too long. School and not having a car has gotten in the way, but I'll find a way to. You know what's funny? I'm sitting here lost in my thoughts, talking like you're right there with me. I miss you so much.

I do that a lot now. Talk to you in my head. You never respond anymore, just stare at me. I'd call, but I'm scared to. It isn't fair, but I'm working through it. I have a friend here who is a lot like you, but it just isn't the same. I wish it was really you, but that could never happen. Why did I have to leave to go back to art school? Dad, that's why. He's the reason I'm sitting here alone in my dorm. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come visit me? Haha, yeah. That sounds nice.

I got up off of my bed and grabbed my cell phone, dialing his number. The dial tone rang through my ears, a deafening sound. Please pick up. I finally mustered up the courage to do this so please pick up. A click. Yes!

"Hello?" His voice came through the other end of the line. He must have been sleeping.

"Hey!" I smiled, glad to hear his sweet, soft voice through the receiver.

"Mordecai? Why are you calling me so late?" I could hear him shifting around. Was he sleeping in my bed?

"Uh, I just wanted to say hi." Crap, I didn't think that through.

"Hi, can I go back to bed now? Please? I have work tomorrow." Rigby yawned.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." I frowned. That had more disappointment than I intended for.

"You alright? Is everything okay?" Worry could be heard in his voice.

"I'm fine. Honest." Lying wasn't my strongest skill, but I tried.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Bye dude." He hung up.

"Bye, I love you." I whispered as if he heard me.

I need to go see him, before this kills me. Should I just drop out again? No, dad would kill me and know something was up. Being away from him hurt. I missed Rigby so much. I need to do this though. You know what? It's about time I stopped caring about what my dad thinks. It's gotten me no where in life and won't get me any further. Rigby, I'm coming for you. Maybe not right now but tomorrow for sure. Right now I need some sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rigby P.O.V.

I put my phone back on the stand next to Mordecai's bed. I'll admit, yes I was tired, but I was happy he finally called. I miss him so much. It hurt that he took forever just to call, but I'm glad he did, even if it was the middle of the night. I rolled over and faced the wall, curled up in a ball holding my tail close, hugging it. If you're wondering, I was sleeping in his bed. Ever since he left I've been sleeping here. It still smelled like him even. I smiled taking in the comforting scent coming from his pillow.

It's been only a few months since I last saw him, but it feels like forever. I picked up a picture of us that was on his nightstand. He had his arm around me with Benson yelling at us in the background. I remember that day as if was yesterday. We were supposed to be working but as always we got bored. Mordecai had gotten out his camera and quickly got next to me to snap a picture. Both of us had made silly faces just as the picture was snapped. He was so excited about it. I looked at the photo and noticed Benson in the background screaming at us.

That was a fun day. Too bad we can't have more of those days. Life has gotten pretty boring without him. I ended up having to work with Muscle Man and Fives, which really isn't as bad as had I thought. Thomas left shortly after, ending his internship with the park, so that meant more pranks on me. I really wish Mordecai was here. He made everything fun for me. Brought a smile to my face when I was down. I can't wait to see him again, whenever that will be. I really hope it's soon. I'd drive the cart to go get him and everything! I could feel the tears burning my eyes waiting to be released.

I ended up choking and let them fall free. Small whimpers managed to free themselves from my throat. Hardly ever did I brake down like this. Usually I'm alone like I am now. One time did I ever brake down like this in front of Mordecai. I'll save that for another time though. I hugged my tail tightly for some form of comfort and closed my eyes, trying to make it all just go away. However, the phone rang forcing me to swallow it all back down and hide it. I looked at the collar ID and saw it was Mordecai again.

"H-Hello?" I choked out. No, no! I don't want him to worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" I could tell he knew something was up so there was no use in trying to lie.

"Not really, no. I can't sleep." I wasn't technically lying, but it was the truth either.

"Oh... that sucks. But I've got some good news for you!" Excitement replaced any and all doubt that had made it's way into his voice.

"What?" I started getting hopeful.

"I'm coming back! I'm leaving tomorrow, er- today? Whatever, you get the point." I smiled wide but then remembered his dad.

"What about your dad?" I frowned.

"Forget him. I'm coming home no matter what." A little bit of fear was heard but mostly confidence.

"I can't wait- I mean that's cool." I can't give myself away, not yet.

"Yeah... we need to talk when I get back." I frowned fearing the worst.

"Sure dude. I'll see you tomorrow then." I hope it's nothing bad.

"See you tomorrow, bye." I hung up and buried my face in his pillow.

He's coming back. I've waited to hear those words for so long now! I can't wait to see him! However now I'm a little scared. I wonder what he wants to talk about when he returns. But, now I can sleep in peace knowing what's coming tomorrow...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day  
Rigby P.O.V.

The alarm clock went off sending an annoying noise ringing through my ears. I groaned not ready to wake up just yet, for I was having quite the dream, and turned it off. Slowly I got up and walked to the bathroom to start off my day. I grabbed my toothbrush from the side of the sink and brushed my teeth to get the horrible morning breath taste out of my mouth. From there I went to the coffee shop to get some coffee and returned in time for my chore list.

I can't wait till he comes. I'm not sure when he'll be here, but as long as he does get here I'm happy. I'm finally gonna tell him the truth. How I really feel about him. Oh man today is gonna be awesome! My bro's coming back! Benson handed me my list and I scanned over it. Huh, that's new. I guess I'm not working with Muscle Man and Fives today. Oh well, that just means I wont have to listen to their lame 'my mom' jokes.

As the day progressed on, the sun got hotter, the air got warmer, and the shade was much cooler. Taking my final break before finishing up my last chore, I sat beneath a tree to cool off. I was drenched in sweat from mowing the lawn and cleaning the fountain, but at least I was getting a break. I yawned and looked at what the last chore was. Wow, something kinda easy! All I have left to do now is clean the house! That can't be too hard right?

I got up from below the tree and walked through the front door. It was practically spotless with the exception of a few things on the floor! I picked up a sock and some pieces of trash (probably left from Muscle Man and Fives) and was done. The dishes were already done and rooms were clean so I had nothing more to do. Smiling, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Now just to wait for him. I heard the door open and instantly looked up, but it was just Pops laughing and giggling.

"Hey Pops." I smiled at the old man.

"Why hello Rigby! How are you this joyous day?" You can't help but feel bad for the poor guy.

"I'm fine." I went back to watching the TV.

Hours passed and it was almost midnight. I eventually got bored and walked upstairs to go to bed, thinking that it was useless. He wasn't coming. I know I had already taken a nap while waiting, but there was no use in it now. I went in and climbed into his bed. I didn't even bother with the lights right now. Wait a second, is someone else in the bed? I blinked trying to get my eyes to adjust to the lighting and found that there was in fact another person in his bed.

"Rigby? What are you doing in my bed?" My heart started racing. He was back! He really was here!

"N-Nothing dude. I-I d-" He cut me off with a laugh when I jumped back and landed on the floor.

"It's fine. But we need to talk." He sat up and frowned.

"I need to tell you something too." I looked him dead in the eye.

"You first then." He returned the gaze.

"U-Uh I um..." I couldn't get it out for some reason! Why can't I tell him?

"I guess I'll go first then. Rigby, I've liked you... for a while now." He blushed and looked away.

"Me too dude." I smiled wide and hugged him.

He pulled me up onto his lap and laid down with me in his arms. I kissed him and wrapped my small arms around his neck. Mordecai was finally back. He returned the gesture and smiled into the kiss. I broke it only to do it again just as soon as I had. We shared small short kisses then slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Today seriously couldn't get any better than this.

"Good night Rigby... I love you."

"Night Mordo. I love you too..."


End file.
